I Kissed a Boy and I liked it
by asobi seksu
Summary: Atobe has a girlfriend, Sanada has Yukimura, and Atobe's drunk. Tango Pair. He's acting on impulse, of course.


**﻿Author's Note: **What the hell, I can't help NOT doing this. But it's so different, so change the "girl" to "boy" and "boyfriend" to "girlfriend". **THIS CONTAINS YAOI**.

* * *

**-I Kissed a Boy (and liked it)-**

"Go graduation!" roared Shishido over a glass of beer. It just happened that he had already drank two more bottles, and the effects of alcohol was starting to seep into his brain. Atobe sighed. It was these times that he wondered why he had to provide all the fake IDs to the tennis regulars.

Welcome to the wonderful life of being a damn senior. For once in his life, he missed the protection of school--not that he minded, but still. Without high school, the pressure was on him to become a tennis pro, but hell with that! Did he truly have to play again with familiar faces and unknown others?

He sighed again. His cell phone rang. It was from Osaki, his current girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"You didn't invite me! Keigo, you meanie!"

"Ore-sama thought it wouldn't be prudent to let you join a couple of drunkards." He eyed Shishido, who was on the edge of teetering over his chair.

"But today we were supposed to do something together!"

He rolled his eyes. "It came up. Am I that handsome for you to make me on your top list of reservations?"

"Of course!" Then a giggle. Smiling inwardly, Atobe promised her that she would have her time, alone, maybe tomorrow. It was a game they played; he had such a big ego that she just had to fuel up by showering him with useless compliments and flattery.

"I have to go, Kei-kun, but don't forget. _Aishiteru_."

"I know," he said, then shoved the phone back into his pocket.

**This was not the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion**

"Hey," said a nearby girl who had been ogling at him for the entire time he had been in the damn bar. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mariko!" snapped another, who was sitting next to her. "Do you honestly have no shame?"

"I was just asking," she snapped back, causing her bottle to slightly drip. "_God_."

Then she turned to Atobe, her face slightly flushed. "Do you?"

"Yes," was his curt reply.

The minute he told the truth her features were a mixture of confusion. "You don't look like you have a girl."

"Believe me, I do," he said in disgust. "Really." He glanced around the bar, looking for some way to get away from this persistent girl, who was plain as day sure not going to let him go until he promised her to take her home tonight. Then, a revelation, or if you could put it another way, something nothing as short as a miracle. It was Sanada Genichirou sitting with Yukimura, the old captain of the Rikkaidai middle-school tennis team, and now, still Child of God.

It looked like they were still dating. Atobe frowned--the whole 'gay' fad thing in middle school was over, _dammit_--because suddenly he was feeling this pang in his chest. His head was reminding once in his life, he had actually embraced the somber, stoic, vice-captain of his biggest rivals.

**It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

Not physically of course; Sanada would have murdered him with his smoking eyes if he, the flamboyant man himself had flung his arms around him. What he really meant was deep down, he realized that they were the same person. Just that they had a personality with him on the end of one spectrum and Sanada on the other. After that, they had the same arrogance.

It was really too bad that he had a boyfriend. But what kind of man let _that_stop his way of getting what he wanted? He had remembered that was what had happened with Osaki. Taken up. Sealed the deal. _Not single_.

He hoped she wouldn't mind his little excursion; after all, he even had a good excuse. Mariko didn't even know his name and was groggily making her way to him.

And he always wanted to try this.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

Damn impulse. He shuddered, made his way and plonked beside Sanada. The black-haired boy was startled to see his former rivals looking a bit flustered, slightly drunk and definitely not in control of himself.

"So... Genichirou," he slurred, mind dizzy and incoherent, "You're still with Yukimura."

Sanada nodded, fully aware that Atobe was intoxicated. The other one had eyes flashing, knowing he had something planned.

"You're drunk," he said. It wasn't a question.

"So what if I am? You're in a bar. I thought you wouldn't go in here. Oh, but of course, with the exception of your _boyfriend_."

The way he said it made him look like a kid. He was fifteen again, heart full of jealousy while the rest of the regulars had dismissed it to losing to Seigaku and Rikkaidai in the Nationals.

Sanada said nothing, clasping his partner's hand tightly.

"Aw. How... cute." he jeered.

Yukimura stepped in front of him, his stance emanating a hostile aura. "Atobe-san, if you have anything else to say to Sanada, could you make it quick?"

"Sure," said Atobe and shoved him away. Then did something to spite Yukimura; which involved kissing Sanada on the mouth.

The whole place become intensely quiet, until Mariko dropped her beer, shrieking, "I cannot _believe _I fell for a gay guy!". Glass and the amber colored liquid flew everywhere, and this started another bought of uneasy glances and high-pitched laughs. Even Shishido stopped singing and stared bleakly at his former buchou.

Atobe was not paying attention to this. He could taste the gin tonic that Sanada had been sipping, could smell the cologne that pretty-boy Yukimura put on every morning, and his Insight told him that Sanada was not going to pull back even if Yukimura was going to do that for him. This man was keeping himself in check. Atobe noticed the slight tightening of his neck, the trained face betraying something Atobe interpreted as, "This is a one-of-a-lifetime-thing, right? Go on. I'm not going to fall in love with you anyways."

**It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it**

"Get off of him!" Yukimura snarled, very out-of-character. Even the blunette had limits, Atobe supposed. He withdrew to take a breath, leaving Yukimura to drag Sanada out of the bar. It was so different from Osaki's lips. Hers were so demanding, insisting that he go in deeper, finally ending up with her on a bed with nothing on except for a pair of black panties and a bra.

It was different. Here, Sanada just seemed tolerant. Waiting for it to be over, then go on the path he was destined for. Maybe it was the same for Atobe too: a crazy fling, something to be eventually forgotten.

**No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature**

He slapped a ten dollar bill at the bartender, who didn't even seem to notice. Left, without saying a word. Planning to spend another time with Osaki, like a post-sex date at the elegant Italian restaurant that a friend recommended to him yesterday, before shaking off the dread of spending time in such a plebeian setting. God. He knew he was going to have a bad hangover, and it would be much more worse then the time he played with a bottle of Dom Perignon champagne.

At least this was new to him, he reflected wryly. He was sure that he wasn't going to see Sanada again for a while.

**It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another one-shot in the same exact format of my other yaoi-ness story because I lack originality and creativity-ness. :P

Osaki and Atobe are in a sexual relationship strictly for business. :x I urge you to listen to the song-- it's called "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, and she rox my socks literally. You should also try her other song, "Ur So Gay". And if you're not into homosexuals, listen to "Hot N' Cold," which was supposed to be the single but instead she picked this one. :)

REVIEW and spread the Tango love! Squee!


End file.
